


01; Golden

by rosemaryoon



Series: Fine Line [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, golden golden golden, mingyu cute soft slow dumb but overall cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemaryoon/pseuds/rosemaryoon
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo are just another no strings attached pair... or are they?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Fine Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573753
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	01; Golden

Wonwoo was good at kissing, really good actually, it was one of the many favorite things Mingyu had listed a few days ago, when he was overthinking about who he was and what he wanted and how many people were included in that. He couldn’t say if Wonwoo was the best kisser out of the other two… Eunwoo was good but sexier, different, and Chaeyoung was really good but softer, different, while Wonwoo was… He couldn’t put a name to it while he made the list.  
Mingyu had known about his likings a long time ago for now, being with multiple people at the same time made him feel free, limitless and maybe even infinite, part of many stories and a character in many minds, he liked that sort of attention and everyone was okay with it, until Chaeyoung noted something was off.  
“It’s nothing… I have this massive essay to write for professor Yuha, it’s due tomorrow, she’s crazy, I don’t get how she doesn’t give you guys that hard of a time”  
“Oh she does!”  
It was easy for him to find excuses whenever it came to talking about his feelings. He was alright, and if he wasn’t he could sort it out.  
“I know it’s not about that though. She is in Poland or wherever, she emailed all of us, you dummy” she smiled hitting Mingyu’s arm “Come on, you can tell me, I’m your friend first.”  
But maybe trusting someone, only one person about his worries wasn’t all that bad.  
“There’s this guy… I don’t know where I’m going with him, I don’t know what I’m doing” he confessed.  
“Eunwoo?”  
“No, It’s, ah it’s Jeon Wonwoo, you know, the cute guy who wears glasses and takes English with us on Mondays?”  
“You’re fucking him too? Woah Kim Mingyu” Chaeyoung said amazed.  
“No! We’re not, that’s the thing! Why are we not… doing it?”  
Chaeyoung laughed and fell back on her bed. Mingyu who sat in the edge with a worried expression looked at her with his eyes pleading for a proper answer.  
“Well, maybe give it a week” she said.  
“That’s what I thought at first! I’ll just wait, but then what, one month went by and it’s almost two months now…”  
“Woah” Chaeyoung giggled “What do you guys do then? Go on dates? I kind of feel cheated on…”  
“No, we…” he sighed “See? I’m a horrible person”  
“You’re not” she smiled “You know you can do whatever you want, we’re not exclusive and that’s okay with me, you know it right?”  
Mingyu nodded.  
“The point is…”  
I’m afraid to have sex, he would’ve said. I’m afraid to have sex with Wonwoo and see things turning different, to have conversations that don’t revolve around history and philosophy, to stop seeing him walking around my place like he knows it like the back of his hand, to stop the teasing games, to stop the invisible secret we share when we lock eyes, to stop the tingly feeling when we brush each other’s hands, to stop staying up hours until dawn only talking and sharing one or two kisses and nothing more. He would’ve said that.  
“The point is it probably will take some time for me to figure it out, so please bear with me…” he said instead.  
“Okay” Chaeyoung smiled and kissed the top of Mingyu’s nose, an action that would easily lead to something more. 

Mingyu met Wonwoo on weekdays, differently to Eunwoo or Chaeyoung. Wonwoo’s university schedule was so perfect that he even had time to laze around, which in Mingyu’s case was totally prohibited, but there was this subject he had given up in the middle of the second project, so there he was, back at his place after a lecture, just to cuddle with Wonwoo while they watched a random Doctor Who episode  
Wonwoo started to talk about something on the doctor’s way of dressing while he rested his head on Mingyu’s chest. Mingyu wasn’t paying attention to whatever Wonwoo was talking about with a smile on his lips, he was just watching him instead. Thinking what were they going to do, asking himself whether Wonwoo had any expectations, whether he was really okay with him seeing other people.  
“Hey I’m talking to you” Wonwoo sat up when he noticed Mingyu was lost on his thoughts.  
“I… Sorry” he pouted and kissed Wonwoo’s lips on a light peck “Repeat it please”  
“I was just trying to make a conversation” he laughed and went back to his place on Mingyu’s chest “You’ve been quiet all day… that’s unusual, even worrying”  
Mingyu’s heart danced softly when Wonwoo said these things, so easily put out there as if he obviously had to know every detail in him.  
“Just worried about…” he took a deep breath, looked down at Wonwoo’s face and eyes following the screen before them. “…you”  
Wonwoo frowned and sat again, this time facing Mingyu directly.  
“Why would you be worried about me?”  
Wonwoo’s face seemed worried in Mingyu’s eyes, he desperately wanted to go back to cuddling, he desperately wanted to stop over sharing…  
“You’re not like Eunwoo or Chae… That somehow worries me”  
Once Mingyu had pronounced these words, he felt as if they could actually start working together, as if they could start looking for answers and maybe make something fun out of their time together, maybe Mingyu’s questions would be answered by Wonwoo; he was willing to follow him if he had any.  
But when Mingyu looked up and saw Wonwoo’s face, answers was the last thing he encountered.  
“Oh, I get that” Wonwoo said nodding slowly.  
They fell quiet for a while, Mingyu hoping his partner would continue. However Wonwoo turned back to his laptop playing doctor who in the middle of the bed, closed it shut and took it with him back to his backpack.  
“Wait, Wonwoo” Mingyu said confused, stood up and walked to the other side of the bed where Wonwoo saved his belongings.  
“You’re right gyu, I was actually thinking that myself, I mean it was obvious we haven’t even done it and all”  
“No, no no no Wonwoo you’re totally not getting it”  
Wonwoo took his backpack and walked past Mingyu, not letting him catch him by any means. Mingyu hurriedly followed Wonwoo to the front door and saw him putting his shoes on.  
“I am, I get it, I’m telling you I felt like that too”  
“No, Wonwoo, I’m not… Ah, don’t go I need to explain it to you, you totally got it wrong”  
“I’ll be leaving, Mingyu, see you next week at English”  
The door opened and Mingyu saw him walking through the corridor to take the stairs. He quickly put his shoes on and went behind him.  
“Wonwoo, don’t be like this, I didn’t even finish talking”  
He could easily catch him when they were at the second floor, Mingyu stood facing Wonwoo one step down on the stairs, making Wonwoo seem like the taller one, yet it wasn’t that what made Mingyu feel vulnerable. This was the most feelings he had put in the middle of relationships in the past two years.  
“Listen, just a bit” Mingyu pleaded and Wonwoo seemed like he was going to let him talk “I don’t know what it is we’re going but… it’s different from the others. And Wonwoo I like that… I really like that”  
Wonwoo tried to read Mingyu’s face, look for any signs he might be messing with him, he knew well where he stood when he started seeing Mingyu. He had it all clear and promised himself he wouldn’t get too attached. Yet there they were.  
“You’re not like that” Wonwoo whispered.  
“That’s… that’s why I was worried…”

-

“And wait… you say he just ran away?” Chaeyoung talked to him on the phone.  
“Yes” he cried “I don’t know what to do Chaeyoung, can you come over?”  
“Are you insane?! You’re in love now, it’s a big no no for me and I’m telling Eunwoo”  
“Chaeyoung no! I’m not in love, it just feelings!” Mingyu whined.  
“Close enough” she laughed “You’ll sort it out… just, maybe give it a week”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! let's be moots on twitter @coupsueu


End file.
